Naruhina Book 1: Blooming Flowers
by NarutoXHinata27
Summary: NARUHINA When Naruto is asked to leave Konoha for 2 1/2 yrs on a mission with Hinata and a jounin will they take on the challenge? Find out what happens and what awaits them Rated T. NEW CHAPTERS WILL BE UP SOON! Takes place after fight in ep 220.
1. A New Mission

Blooming Flowers

Chapter 1: A Mission Beggins

By: Ashuri-Chan

© Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto, Hinata and the other characters)

(This is a purely made fan fiction and I do not own Naruto...TTTT lol, go Kishi!!...Uhh Enjoy the fic!)

"AAAUGGHH!!" Gaara screamed as the Shukaku started to overcome him.

"Well well," said a large man with a cyan blue armour strapped around his body. "You have some power within you then, hm?"

"Nnngh...!!" The crimson haired boy tried hard to restrain the demons power. "Nnngh, stupid...SHUKAKU! ...NNNGHHH...!!"

Naruto and the others stood, and watched in amazement as Gaara fought back against the Sand Shukaku. The armoured man hovered, just feet above the ground, wondering what the small Suna boy was doing. The tail that had begun to sprout from Gaara's backside started to shrink. The blue cracks dissapeared from his body as the tail completely vanished. All of the floating sand fell to the ground.

"...Hmph, I'm tired of waiting, you're dead boy!" The armoured man rushed at Gaara. "DIE!!"

--

"Aaaahhh!...Gaara!?" The young blong haired genin sat up straight in his messy bed. "...Heh, only a dream of yesterdays battle...Gaara kicked that guys butt good!" Naruto smirked as he flopped back onto the bed. His breathing still at a high speed, he turned his head towards the clock to see "5:32am" on its' face. "Awww...wanna sleeeeep..." He had already begun to fall asleep when his window was suddenly shattered to pieces. "Holy s-!!" His words were drowned out by the sound of breaking glass as he reached up to protect his head with his left arm. Quiet. Naruto slowly pulled down his arm to see a small summoning toad sitting on his floor. "...AGHHH" Naruto's eyes bulged as he started to flinch. "GAMAKICHI...WHAT THE HELL!! WHAT DID YOU JUST FRICKIN' DO!?" The whiskered boy was obviously upset.

"Heya, kid!" The orange toad completely ignored him.

"Uggh...do you MIND explaining why you just broke through my window at 5:30 in the morning!?" While Naruto went on his little rant, Gamakichi spoke up.

"Sorry kid, Hokage-sama's orders! She wants ya in her office soon as you can get there." The little toad stared at Naruto.

"Now!?...w-wait, she wants me right now?" He looked amazed, for a kid half asleep.

"Ya, think she's got a new mission for ya kid!" The toad smirked.

"A mission? Yes! Thanks Gamakichi!...Hey, what about my window you stupid toad!?" The genin twitched.

"Heh, no problemo kid! I'll tell Tsunade. Welp, gotta get home, Pops will be wonderin' where I am so early in the mornin'!" Gamakichi replied.

"Hey, say hi to cheif toad for me!" Naruto smiled as the covers fell off of his shoulders leaving his blue pajamas visible.

"Yep!" With a small poof of smoke, the toad was gone.

"Hehehe...a new mission, huh? Allllllllrighty! Dattebayo!" The boy jumped out of bed and ran to change.

--

"Tsunade-sama, what do you want Naruto-kun for this early in the morning?" A lady in a black kimono asked.

The one with a diamond shaped "tatoo" on her forehead yawned. "Hm, you'll see Shizune." The fifth smiled and let out a small laugh.

--

Naruto had gotten into his usual outfit, an orange jumpsuit. He placed the Konoha headband across his forehead and tied it around the back of his head. After grabbing a piece of toast, he slipped on his sandals and jumped out the door, making sure to lock it on his way out.

--

There were several knocks on the door. It opened, and Kotetsu was invited in. "A mission...?" A man with long brown hair and a white kimono asked.

"Hai." Kotetsu replied.

"My daughter!?...What?"

--

"Granny Tsunade!!" Naruto burst through the door, nearly knocking it down as he made his "classy" enterance.

"Uhh...good morning Naruto." The Hokage sighed as if things were already a disaster. The door burst open again, and Kotetsu entered. He slouched and bent over to rest his hands on his knees.

"Lord...Hi...a...shi...agreed!" The jounin told Tsunade in between breaths.

"Hm, perfect because the brat's here already." The Gondaime smiled.

"She'll be here any moment." Kotetsu added.

"Hey Obaa-chan! What's this mission about? Is it dangerous? It's not a D or C mission is it!?...Oh ya and who's Hiashi?" The orange ninja was overly excited. He was practically bouncing off the walls.

"Naruto, calm down!" Tsunade yelled at Naruto. The little ninja came to a halt.

"Heh, sorry. So umm...who's Hiashi? I think I've heard his name before..." Instantly, his mind zoomed back to an old mission.

FLASHBACK

--

_I know, in order to find the real Hinata, I'll ask them both a question that only the real Hinata would know! Hm..._ "What's Hinata's dad's name!?" Naruto asked sweat dripping down his brow, looking back and forth between the two look alikes.

"Hyuga Hiashi!" Both of the Hinata's said in sync.

"Oi, wait...I don't know Hinata's dad's name...heh" A blob of sweat formed on his head as he realized his idiocy._ I wish Kiba was actually here at a time like this, he would know some personal questions to ask Hinata...uggghhhh._

"Naruto-kun..." Both the Hinata's sighed with dissapointment.

--

END FLASHBACK

"Hey...wait, I think I know that guy." Naruto's mind clicked back to the real word as Tsunade continued to yell at him. "Isn't Hiashi Hinata's dad? Hyuga Hiashi?" Naruto asked the Hokage calmly. Tsunade stopped her yelling.

"Yes...it is." Tsunade was very shocked that Naruto had remebered something like that. How had he known Hinata's dad? Had she told him on a previous mission?

"And umm...what did Hiashi agree on?" The hyperactive ninja asked with a puzzled look on his face, trying not to go bezzerk.

"You will find out soon enough kiddo." Tsunade replied with a smirk on her face.

"Hmph!" Naruto crossed his arms as a puff of smoke blew out of his nostrils.

Kotetsu, who was still gaurding the door, said that he would be leaving to ascort the guests up to her office when they arrived. Tsunade gave a nodding approval, and Kotetsu bowed and reached for the door.

"Hokage-sama!!" The door flung open.

WHAPP

"OWWWW!! MY FREAKIN' HEAD, OWW!!" Kotetsu screamed as he fell to the floor holding his hands to his head.

"Hmm?" Izumo looked around the door to find Kotetsu spazzing out on the floor. "Ohh! Gomen, gomen! Heh, gomenasai Kotetsu!" The jounin scratched the back of his head.

"What...the...hell, Izumo..." Kotetsu's eyes spun in spirals.

"Um.." He looked up at the hokage. "I think he passed out..." Izumo said quietly.

"Hnn...it's fine Izumo." Tsunade let out a little laugh.

"Ohh...umm I wanted to tell you that they have arrived and are waiting down on the first floor." Izumo continued to look at Tsunade.

"Oh, yes, send them right up please." Tsunade waited.

"H-hai Hokage-sama!" Izumo saluted.

Naruto eyed Tsunade and was just about to blurt out a question when Tsunade continued.

"And Izumo?" Izumo looked up. "Does _she_ know yet?" The fifth's eyebrow raised up.

"Oh! Um...no; you can explain to her-" The jounin was cut off by the hokage's answer.

"Yes I will, thank you. Now please send only _her_ up for now." Tsunade finished.

"Hai! Hokage-sama!" Izumo bowed and rushed out the door. As soon as it was quiet, Naruto butted in.

"_Her?_" He questioned.

"Nm, I'll explain as soon as she gets here." Tsunade tried to keep a straight face.

"Neh..Obaa-chan, this _IS_ a mission right? Naruto's voice trailed off as Tsunade smiled.

Her answer,"Just sit down, and wait."

--

The masked jounin slipped smoothly down the stairs. He looked up to see the guests, waiting next to the stariwell. Izumo bent down to bow to a teenage girl with a large puffy jacket. He looked back up.

"Hokage-sama is waiting for you. You may say your family goodbyes later." Izumo's eyes shifted to the tall man's. His eyes were filled with disapointment and disproval. He suddenly looked sad, for no apparent reason. Izumo closed his eyes and frowned.

"You-" Izumo began.

"Go now. Become stronger...you know I do not approve of weaklings, expecially from the _heiress_ of the Hyuga clan!" Hiashi glared at his eldest daughter. The girl's eyes misted over as she began to grind her teeth a little. Izumo looked at the girl and felt a deep pain in his heart.

"GO!! I'm leaving now, come home and pack when your bussiness here is done. Just...get out of my way." Hiashi turned his back and dragged behind him a younger girl.

"Come, Hanabi..." He didn't turn back. The small girl looked back at her sister and waved goodbye. Hiashi stopped.

"Father?" Hanabi questioned. Hiashi turned his head to Hinata as her eyes opened wide, at the sight of tears rolling down her father's cheeks.

"Don't be a failure to even _more _people..."His voice trailed off with disapointment, and with that he turned his head and pulled Hanabi towards the door. The door opened. The door closed. They were gone.

Izumo looked down at the girl with tears on her face. He pulled her into a light hug, and pushed her to the stairs, after wipping his eyes with the cuff of his shirt.

"Come on, the fifth is waiting..." He walked up the stairs and signaled her to folow.

"...Mmh, g-gomen." She folowed Izumo's lead after wipping away her own tears.

--

"...Obaa-chan, it's been ten minutes already! When's this mystery lady gonna get here?" The impatient orange ninja bounced up and down on his seat.

"I JUST sent Kotetsu to check! Don't be so annoying all the time." Tsunade folded her arms across her breasts and sighed.

"Hey! I'm not annoying! You're the one who sent some guy that like has a concusion 'er something to go walk down four flights of stairs. Pssssh..smaaaaart." Naruto mumbled the last part.

"Did you say something brat?" Tsunade questioned in a sarcastic tone.

"N-no! Of course not!" The boy waved his hands back and forth to show his guilt. "Heh..." He scratched the back of his head.

A voice came from the door. "I have her with me, Hokage-sama." The voice silenced.

"Yes Izumo, come right in." The lady spun her chair forward and smiled. _Let's see what happens here... _Tsunade thought.


	2. The Secret

Blooming Flowers

Chapter 2: The Secret

By: Ashuri-Chan

© Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto, Hinata and the other characters)

A/N: Heh, sry I forgot to write an authors note in the 1st chappy! Opps, heh. Anyways...please enjoy this fanfic! This chapter starts to actually get sumwhere(and i rly likey this chp), lol. NARUHINA WOOT. Please feel free to review(I luv reviews!)

_Italics _thinking

_**Bold Italics **_Kyuubi talking(he doesn't in this one)

--skipping to a different scene thingy...lol

ENJOY!! XD

--

A voice came from the door. "I have her with me, Hokage-sama." The voice silenced.

"Yes Izumo, come right in." The lady spun her chair forward and smiled. _Let's see what happens here... _Tsunade thought.

--

Naruto looked at the door, hand clenched on his knees, waiting for the door to open. _Who is it...??_ The door creaked and Izumo appeared. He walked through the door, a girl following behind him. She turned her head to see Naruto sitting next to Tsunade's desk.

"N-naruto-kun?!" The girl stuttered.

"...Nani!? Hinata!?" Naruto questioned as he turned around to see Tsunade smiling. Naruto looked back and forth between Tsunade and Hinata.

"Yes Naruto, Hinata will be attending this mission with you." Tsunade stared at Hinata, to see her reaction.

"Nhh!?" Hinata peeped. _I'm going on another mission with Naruto-kun?_

"Cool...is that inu-baka..er I mean, is Kiba coming? He always comes when Hinata does...?" Naruto mumbled, remembering how Kiba always saved his butt.

"Nope, just you two."

"...Oh, okay then...that's kind of weird, I normaly go on missions with three or four people...-" Naruto was cut off by Tsunade.

"...This is a _different_ kind of mission, Naruto." The Hokage eyed Izumo, and then the clock.

_W-w-what!?...I'm g-going on a m-mission with N-naruto-kun, without Kiba-kun!?...A-and...what does Hokage-sama mean, it's a d-different kind of mission?? _A bright blush appeard on Hinata's face, as she moved her eyes toward Naruto's.

"Nani!? Whad'ya mean a "different" type of mission?" Naruto asked, using his fingers to make qoutation marks.

"Hm..Hinata, have a seat, and Naruto...get your ass BACK IN THAT CHAIR." Tsunade flicked his forehead sending him flying into the chair with an "owwww...". Naruto turned to sit correctly in his chair as he scratched the back of his head, giving Tsunade the death look.

"Now unless you want this to be painful..." She stared at Naruto obviously adressing him, "then, shut your mouths and listen to me. Got it Naruto?" Tsunade waited for a reply. Naruto looked at her and realized that she seemed to be in a bad mood today, so he nodded quickly.

"Good." Tsunade said, with a chuckle. "Now then... I am sending you two on a mission, to go with Jiraya, and travel to--" Izumo spoke up, inturupting her.

"Hokage-sama...please, I...I would like to be the one to take them." Izumo said, standing straight, sweat dripping down the back of his neck. Tsunade looked surprised. She stared at Izumo, about to speak, but he did first. "Hokage-sama, please! I do not mind, taking Naruto, or the heiress of the Hyuga, trust me, I am very strong. I...I have never shown my true power to anyone before...the truth is, I am as strong as" He paused. "...Sharingan Hatake Kakashi." Izumo kept a straight face, wondering what the reactions in the room would be.

"No way!! You can't be as strong as Kakashi-sensei!!" Naruto blurted out. Hinata just sat there, mouth open, not knowing what to say.

"I-Izumo...th-thats impossible...you can't be as strong as Kakashi." Tsunade's sentence was very shakey. Not knowing whether to believe her assistant or not. "Y-you can't..." _CAN he!?_

"Hokage-sama...know one knows this, but...I am really from the Country of Lightning...I am from the Hidden Kumogakure (Cloud) village..." Izumo dug deep into his jounin vest pocket and pulled out a Kumogakure headband and pushed it in the Hokage's direction. Tsuande didn't move.

"...Tsunade-sama..?" Izumo raised his hand.

"IZUMO." Izumo jumped, startled at the sudden yell.

"...Hai, Hokage-sama?" The jounin eyed the genins to see Naruto on the edge of his seat, as well as Hinata.

"If you are really from the Kumogakure village..then how, _how_, did you get into Konohagakure?" Tsunade sat down.

"...I...I..." Izumo looked down. "I will tell you the entire story..." Izumo pulled a chair into the middle of the three and looked at the floor.

"Go ahead." Tsunade folded her arms, as Izumo nodded slowly. He began his story.

"I was born in Kumogakure no Sato...and I lived there for ten years, and then _it _happened." Izumo looked very sad...his eyes were blank. "Hinata..." He looked the girl straight in the eyes. "I know your pain." Hinata gasped, and a frown spread across her face.

"...When I was ten years old..my father, well he had _always_ hated me...but...on that one day... It was my tenth birthday, and his present was a sparring match, against him. My father, he was the leader of the Kamizuki clan, and when he challenged me, he did not hold back, not even a little. He came at me with everything he had. I...obviously lost...a ten year old child, is no match for the leader of a clan...and..." Izumo's face rose, slowly. "The Raikage, of the village." There were gasps. Naruto's expression was blank, as was Hinata's. Rage building up, Tsunade punched her desk, breaking half of it in the process. Naruto and Hinata jumped, but Izumo completely ignored her.

"And on that day...when I lost, that's how it happened. When I regained my conciousness, my father slapped me in the face. He had knocked me out with one hit, I was almost dead, but did he care? No. He told me to leave the village, or he would kill me, right then and there. I was in tears, and covered in blood, but I got up anyways. I stumbled, and bowed to him...I took another slap in the face. With all the energy that I had left, leaning on the wall, I slid out of the house and collapsed. I could barely breath, but I crawled through the dirt into the woods, and found a hollowed out tree. Then...that's when I think i realized what my father meant to me. Nothing, just an ass. Heh...then, after being in that tree for about four days, without food, just the water that fell from the sky, I spotted some Konoha ninja, heading back to Konoha. A two man cell..the other had just died, on their last mission. The leader spotted me shivering and hungry. He saved my life... He was my sensei from then on. He said I wouldn't be aloud into the village, so we went back to were they had come from, the Iwagakure no Sato(Hidden Rock Village), in the country of Earth. Sensei said that Iwa and Konoha were in a war, so we stayed near the border line in Iwagakure. He helped train me, most of the time...heh. We had to go back sometime, so we did. Sensei had been visiting Konoha once a month, for a few days before we went back...But, as soon as we got back, the Kyuubi attacked." Izumo stopped there, staring at Naruto, with tears in his eyes. Naruto didn't really know how to respond to that, not to mension that Hinata was there too. So he sat there clenching his fists, waiting for Izumo to continue his story. Izumo saw Naruto, and could tell by the look on his face, that he wanted to hear the rest of this.

"...We..got into the village, just minuted before it happened...when we got back...we were so happy, expecially my sensei, he got some great news..." Izumo continued to cry, but smiled as he looked up at Naruto's face. "Then...swirling winds came out of no where, and there was a dark figure...as the figure dissapeared, something else appeared, the nine tailed demon fox, the Kyuubi. Everyone in the village fought their hardest, but...my sensei, and one of my new cell members died." The jounin inhailed deeply, then let it out. "...After the fight was over...well, ya... I found a bunch of Konoha headbands, so I took one, after all that had just happened, know one had any idea that one more person had slipped into their village. But I helped out as much as I could, I worked day and night, to help fix the village. The strength came from my master...my sensei." Izumo leaned back to rest his head on the chair, and sighed. "Is that enough fro you, Tsunade-sama?" The jounin said, still in tears. "I just wanted, to help Hinata, and Naruto seems to need it as well...it would...really help to get my mind of things.." Izumo sniffed, wipping back and forth across his face with his sleeve, removing the tears. He looked back up at Tsunade, and smiled.

Tsunade couldn't seem to stop shaking her head. "Izumo...you..--" That was all it took to get the old had to run up and hug him. Shocked, the man slowly hugged her back.

"...Thanks, Obaa-chan." He laughed and looked at Naruto, to see if he liked his line. That's when they both realized what Naruto had heard.

"..." Naruto was crying, but not moving and inch, and Hinata was just staring at him, she had asked what was wrong, but he seemed to be somewhere else.

"Naruto..." Izumo thought about what he had said and thought that maybe Naruto had taken it the wrong way, after all, he always did blame the himself for the things that Kyuubi did. Izumo bent down and hugged Naruto tight. Then he whispered, "It's not your fault."

Naruto was shocked, Izumo didn't hate him, after what the fox had done. But with Hinata there, he wouldn't say a word. He just hugged Izumo back, laughing with happiness.

--

"Okay now, now that that's settled, you guys should know what the mission is." Tsunade spoke right through Naruto's random question spree.

"OKAY!! SO what's this mission!? I'm pumped! Right Hinata!?" Naruto looked over at Hinata, who looked kind of dazed. Naruto didn't let that bother him. "Of course you are!" He grabbed Hinata's wrist and pulled it into the air along with his own.

_N-Naruto-kun..._Hinata blushed as Naruto finally released her right arm. Naruto was to busy jumping around to notice Tsunade "calmly" waiting for him to pay attention. He didn't notice.

FWIIIIKKKKK!! Tsunade flicked Naruto's head and sent him flying into the wall.

"AHOWWWOWW! NOT AGAIN!!" Naruto grabbed his head, rubbing it softly. Tsunade couldn't resist laughing, after all, he now had two big lumps on his forehead. Naruto shook it off. "GRR...OBAA-CHAAAN!" He gave her another death look, but that just made Tsunade laugh harder.

_Are they always this way??_ Hinata giggled, watching Naruto struggle as Tsunade held his arms up.

Tsunade finally got Naruto in his seat, and with Hinata in hers, Tsunade leaned back on her desk, staring at Izumo.

"Do any of you want to know what your mission is yet?" She said, acting as if she didn't care.

"THAT'S WHAT I WAS TRYIN' TO ASK YA!!" Naruto growled as Tsunade smirked.

"Well, I'll tell you if your really want to know..." Tsunade put her head down after hearing Naruto's "Of course we wanna know!".

"It's kind of a training mission, it lasts a while thought, so I hope you're both okay with it, right Izumo?" Tsunade kept her face hidden.

"Hai." Izumo happily replied.

"Hokage-sama?" Tsunade moved one eye to look at Hinata speak. "H-how long is this mission...?" Hinata and Naruto both stared at Tsunade, waiting for a reply. Tsunade finally looked up.

"Two and a half years." She said.

--

More A/N: Sry to leave u guys hangin'! Heh, lol. I really liked this chapter, and if you are a Narutard, than you might be able to find out who the mystery characters are(lol go Narutards)! And yes I made up Izumo's past, but that's a fanfic! Right? Lol. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES, AND NARUTO, HINATA, IZUMO, TSUNADE, anddddddd ALL DA OTHER PPL, belong to him :) Lol.

Enjoyyyyyy!! And don't worry, this story will have plenty of NaruHina in it, it's getting starteddd yay!

Oh ya, and I got sum of my ideas from the NaruHina story "Two-halves". That was a REALLY good fanfic! Lol, and I thought instead of Jiraya taking just Naruto, he'd take Hinata too, but hey! Izumo spoke up, WOOT! Lol, chappy 3 will be up in a few days, thanks! Plz review!!

-Ashuri-chan


	3. Time to Part

Blooming Flowers

Chapter 3: Time to Part

By: Ashuri-Chan

© Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto, Hinata and the other characters)

Yo ppl! Sry if its late, heh. Well, enjoy XD. Pleaseeeeeee review! I feel so sad, i only have 3 TT.TT lol, thank you very much for everyone reading this! ENJOY!!

--

"Hokage-sama?" Tsunade moved one eye to look at Hinata speak. "H-how long is this mission...?" Hinata and Naruto both stared at Tsunade, waiting for a reply. Tsunade finally looked up.

"Two and a half years." She said.

--

Hinata's eyes grew in shock, as Naruto just sat there with his mouth hanging open.

"Tw-two and a half years!? Are you c-crazy Obaa-chan!! I can't leave my friends that long! What mission takes that long!?" Naruto stood up, hands firmly stuck to Tsunade's desk.

"Hmph, it's a training mission...and you need this. You're not gonna get much stronger by going on random missions every week. This way, you can train without interuptions, plus, you need this to prepare for the Akatsuki." Tsunade said that last line very seriously. "Jiraya was going to take you, but it seems Izumo is very eager to travel with you. Hinata needs this, Neji told me that she needed help to impress her father...and--" Tsunade looked at Naruto. "Some...other people." She laughed and turned to Hinata to see her face redden up.

_N-neji nii-san requested h-help for me from the H-hokage-sama?...Naruto-kun..._Hinata blushed. _W-wait, t-two and a h-half years w-with N-naruto-kun!? _The rest of Hinata's face turned completely red.

While Hinata was thinking, Naruto wasn't sure. "Tsunade?"

"Hmm?" The Gondaime turned to look at him.

"...I accept this mission." Naruto looked up, and a sudden smile came across his face as he laughed. "Of course I'm going! I'm not missing out on an oppertunity to be trained by a super strong jounin even better than Kakashi-sensei!" He smiled at Izumo, and he smiled back, trying to hold back tears of happiness. "And besides," The orange ninja turned to Hinata, "I can't let Hinata down! We're gonna train really hard, right Hinata!?"

Hinata smiled as her face went down a shade of red. "H-hai, Naruto-kun."

"YAH!! So when do we leave?" Naruto asked Tsunade and Izumo while dancing around.

"12 noon. You should spend that remaining time to be with your friends. You won't see them for two and a half years. After packing your bags of course." Tsunade replied.

"I will meet you two at the gates at noon, be ready then." Izumo faced Tsunade. "And thank you very much, Hokage-sama." He said, bowing his head.

"Now come on, hurry up and pack your bags! Have a nice trip!" The fifth tipped Naruto out of his chair.

"Owww, Obaa-chan!!" Naruto stared at her untill he broke out laughing, and the others joined in.

--

"Hmmm...now what to pack..." Naruto was sitting on his bed, thinking of what to pack. Izumo had said to pack the essencials, so Naruto had already about 30 cups of instant ramen in his backpack...the essencials for him. He figured he could cook it over a fire or something, or in a hotel.

He hopped off his bed and searched his drawres for pajamas. He found his favorite blue ones and tossed them in, dropping his sleeping cap on top of them. He couldn't think of anything else, so he ran back into the kitchen to get ten more cups of miso ramen. In a few seconds he was attempting to shove them in his backpack. When he finally got them all in, he sighed and looked up and spotted a picture on his table. Naruto got up and walked over to the picture, and picked it up in his right hand.

"...Sasuke..." Naruto stared at the picture of the new team 7. "I will get stronger and bring you back, Sasuke. I promise." Naruto looked up and smiled, as the wind blew through his hair. He walked over to shut his window as he remember something else. He looked down at the picture again. "Sakura-chan..."

--

Hinata had finished her packing, and was looking for her father. She poked her head into the common room to see him sitting on the floor, crosslegged, having a cup of green tea.

"F-father..?" Hinata spoke up.

"Hm?" Hiashi turned around to see Hinata, bags packed and all. "Oh, are you leaving now?"

"H-hai...father."

Hiashi looked down. "...Two and a half years, hm?" He looked up.

"...Oh, y-yes.." Hinata frowned, not sure if her father was happy or upset with her being away that long.

"...Take care of yourself, Hinata." A small smile appeared across his face.

Hinata was shocked. "A-arigato, father!" She bowed, and turned out the door, when she bumped into something. She looked up.

"N-neji nii-san?! G-gomen..." Hinata picked herself up off the floor and wiped herself off.

"Nothing to be sorry about, Hinata-sama. I heard that Tsunade is sending you on a mission for a few years?" Neji grinned.

"T-thank you nii-san! I am very h-happy to be on a training mission, and w-with N-naruto-kun..." Hinata hugged Neji, which took him by surprise.

"...You're welcome, Hinata-sama." He said, hugging her back.

Hinata let go and picked up her backpack. "W-well, me and N-naruto-kun are g-going to spend a l-little time with our f-friends before we g-go...after all, K-kiba-kun and S-shino-kun don't know yet. I h-hope they won't be mad..." She frowned.

"Everything will be allright, Hinata-sama. Have a nice trip." He smiled and waved.

Hinata nodded her head and turned around. "T-thanks again, N-neji!" And with that, she ran out of the Hyuga compound and headed for Ichiraku, where Naruto had told her to meet.

FLASHBACK

--

_Naruto and Hinata walked out of the Hokage's office. "Hey Hinata, when you're done packin' and stuff, meet me at Ichiraku, I'll invite everyone else there so we can like have a mini party, er somethin'..." Naruto said scratching the back of his head._

_"O-okay.." Hinata replied._

_The orange ninja laughed. "Heh, awesome."_

--

END FLASHBACK

_I hope that everyone w-will be allright while w-we're g-gone...But...I am g-going to s-spend almost t-three hole y-years with N-naruto-kun! ...I wonder if he will figure it out by then..._ Hinata blushed and shook her head._ T-that's s-stupid, Naruto-kun will probably never recognize that I l-love him...and if he does, he w-wouldn't like me b-back anyways. He l-likes Sakura-san... _Hinatas' face fell, but then she looked around and realized that she was already at Ichiraku.

"Hinataaa!!"

She turned around to see Naruto waving at her, running towards Ichiraku.

"N-naruto-kun!" The kunochi smiled and waved back.

Panting, the hyperactive ninja reached Hinata, and leaned foward, breathing heavily. "I...told everyone...to meet us here...for a...surprise...party..." He said in between breathes. Naruto stood up straight and walked over to sit down on a stool at the Ramen stand. He patted the seat next to him. "Come on Hinata, sit down and wait, you don't hafta stand."

The girls face turned a light shade of red. "O-okay..." Hinata walked over and sat on the stool next to Naruto. "T-thanks..."

Naruto smiled. He turned fowards and waved at Ichiraku. "Oi! Ol' man!" Naruto shouted.

Ichiraku turned around to see his favorite costomer waving at him. "Ahh, Naruto. How are you? Want some ramen I suppose? Miso?" The old man smirked, eyes closed with a little chef like hat upon his head.

"Well, I was wondering if you could make a hole pot o' ramen for us!" Naruto moved his arms out wide for the "hole" part.

Ichiraku lifted an eyebrow. "You mean you two?" He pointed at Naruto and then at Hinata. Naruto was confuzed and looked over at Hinata.

Hinata's entire face turned red._ D-does h-he think we're on a d-date..!! _She slowly turned her head to look at Naruto.

"Ahh! N-no..heh. I..uh. Well, me and Hinata (he jabbed his thumb in Hinatas' direction)are going on a mission. And we won't be back for two and a half years!" Naruto stared at the man.

"T-two and a half years! We'll lose half the money we usually make!" He laughed.

"We're leaving at noon, we want to treat our friends and hang out a bit before we leave."

"How much do you think this will cost?" Ichiraku smiled at Naruto.

"Crap!!" He reached into his pocket to pull out his kaeru(frog) wallet, counting up the majority of his money. "Awww, crap!! I only have like ¥12,000!!" Naruto sighed. "I was saving up for something..."

"Don't worry, it's on the house for you and your friends, just don't eat ALL my ramen!" The old man laughed.

"R-really!?" Naruto opened his mouth wide as drool dripped out the corner of his mouth. _Heh heh...free ramen!_

"N-naruto?" Hinata tried to get her crush to stop dazing. He snapped out of it.

"Heh, sorry Hinata!" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Ano...they're h-here." She pointed at a group of people walking toward Ichiraku.

"Oi!! Sakura-chan!! Kiba, Shino, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten!!" Naruto was now off the stool, jumping high while swinging his arms around crazily. Hinata giggled.

_Naruto-kun..._ She blushed.

"Hey Naruto!" A wild boy came running up to Naruto. "Wuff!" Naruto looked on top of the boys' head to see a little dog wagging it's tail.

"Hey Kiba, Akamaru!" Naruto replied.

"So...why are we here Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Oh! ...Well umm, you see... It's kind of like a celebration..." Naruto looked away. " I guess... You tell 'em Hinata!" He smiled and looked at Hinata.

Kiba's eyes opened wide. He leaned over to Shikamaru's ear. "A celebration!? For him and Hinata? Are they GOING OUT!?" Shikamaru's eyes also widened at this question.

"I don't know, I'll ask Ino, she's better at this stuff then I am." Shikamaru walked over to Ino, while Hinata was fidgeting her fingers, blushing, which just made everyone more confuzed. "Hey, Ino." Shikamaru whispered in Ino's ear, hand cupped over his mouth so his lips could not be read.

"Hm? What is it Shikamaru?" Ino whispered back.

"Kiba thinks Naruto and Hinata are goin' out. 'Cuz there's a celebration, and...they're holding it...? And Hinata's blushing...as usual..." Shikamaru bent back.

"Wow! Maybe they are, I don't know! Wait and see what Hinata has to say."

"...Whatever." Shikamaru went back and told Kiba who looked a little pissed.

"HINATA WHY ARE YOU AND NARUTO HOLDING A PARTY!!" Kiba suddenly shouted.

Everyone looked at him. He scratched his head and apologized.

"...Naruto-kun and I are g-going on a m-mission together..." Hinata said quickly.

Everyone looked confuzed.

"Um, so?" Ino said, shoving her elbow into Choji's stomache giving him a hint that he should stop shoving ships into his mouth at the moment.

"Ow! Ino!" Choji peeked one eye open to stare at Ino.

"Shhh! Listen." Ino said.

"Two and a half years"

"Huh? What do you mean Naruto?" Lee questioned.

"...Two and a half years, that's how long our mission is." Naruto looked up, with a frown on his face.

Everyone's eyes opened wide in shock. No Naruto for almost three years?

"...N-naruto?" Sakura said.

"I'll miss you, Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled and blushed, making Hinata feel a pain in her heart.

"Hmm, well in that time, I'll get stronger, then you won't always have to be the one that's saving _my_ ass!" She laughed.

"So you'll really be gone that long...?" Tenten asked.

"H-hai." Hinata replied.

Kiba seemed both happy and sad that Hinata wasn't going out with Naruto, but now he was upset. He wouldn't see Hinata for two and a half years?? ...Or Naruto.

"So come on! We only have an hour 'till we leave!"

"WHAT?" The group asked.

"Heh...ya.."

"What kind of mission, Naruto, is this, that accupies so much time, that it will take two and a half years to accomplish?" The bug boy asked.

"We're gonna train, with Izumo." Naruto smiled.

"N-naruto-kun, Izumo is the o-one who c-caught you ch-cheating in the chunin p-paper test exam." Hinata smiled as she remember what Naruto had said. _"Great ninjas don't cheat! Besides, if I got busted, I wouldn't want you to have to take the blame for have helped me."_ _N-naruto-kun..._

"Hey! You're right, he is!" Naruto slapped his fist onto his palm, like he was making an important statement.

Munch munch munch "Hey," munch "aren't we gonna eat, to celebrate before you leave?" Choji asked, hungrily(how is he still hungry!? 0.o).

"Oh ya! Okay guys, have a seat!" Naruto jumped back next to Hinata.

"Order up!" Ichiraku smiled as he lifted a pot onto the table.

"Ya, thanks ol' man!" Naruto grabbed the bowl Ichiraku had just poured and with an "Itadakimasu", and a rip of two chopsticks, he was shoveling down his miso pork ramen. And before anyone could comment, he had finished his first bowl. "Heh, I guess I was hungry!" Everyone sweat blobbed, except Hinata who blushed and giggled, thinking how cute Naruto was being(in a stupid way). "More ramen Mr!!" He raised his arm high in the air, and everyone was laughing. Ichiraku started laughing too. "Wha? What's so funny!?" Naruto looked back and forth, untill he noticed something sliding down his forehead. He swiped his sleeve across his head to find a noodle appear on his arm.

"Baka!" Sakura laughed.

"...Opps." Naruto laughed too, and the others continued to laugh their heads off untill they had all finally started to eat.

--

"Thanks sooooooo much, Mr. Ichiraku!" Naruto gave the old man a thumbs up.

"Hey, no problem for my number one coustomer." He smiled broadly.

"Bye!!" Naruto said, as everyone left the ramen shop. "See you in two and a half years!!" Naruto waved.

"Hmm!? Did I miss something?" Ayame ran out from in back of the ramen shop, where she had been sleeping.

"Say bye to our number one coustomer Ayame, Naruto won't be back for almost three years!" Ichiraku said.

Ayame gasped. "Bye Naruto!! Don't spend all your yen on other peoples' ramen!" She laughed.

"I'll try not to, bye Ayame!" Naruto continued to wave.

--

Naruto stopped at the gates. "Well, Izumo will be here to take us in about five minutes...I guess this is sayonara, guys." Naruto looked down. They all made a line infront of Hinata first.

"Bye Hinata!" Tenten smirked. "Don't have _too _much fun with Naruto!" She whispered. Hinata's face turned red as a tomatoe.

"...T-thanks...T-tenten..." Hinata managed to reply.

Sakura was next. She hugged Hinata. "Keep an eye on that baka for me." Sakura giggled and walked back.

Everyone else just said something nice, and mentioned Naruto. Shino gave her some training advice, and told her not to faint. And then Kiba came up.

"...Have a great time with Naruto." Kiba smiled and hugged Hinata quickly. He hid the small blush that appeared on his face.

Hinata looked a little shocked. "A-arigato, K-kiba-kun." Hinata pet Akamaru on the head and then everyone turned to Naruto.

They all waved, and Sakura gave Naruto a little hug. "Don't be a baka." She smiled, as Naruto blushed.

"DON'T TAKE IT THAT WAY!" She punched him in the head. Everyone laughed.

"Well, bye guys!" Naruto smiled as Hinata waved. There was a sudden poof of smoke as Izumo appeared behind them.

"Time to go, he said."

--

"You two said bye to your friends right?" Izumo asked.

Naruto looked back to see his friends walking back to the village. "Ya." He said. Hinata nodded.

"Well then, let's go."


	4. More Secrets?

Blooming Flowers

Chapter 4: More Secrets?

By: Ashuri-Chan

© Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto, Hinata, and Izumo)

**A/N:** Hiya all you NaruHina fans! Well, time for another wonderful chapter!! Enjoy! And thanks for all these views, I hope u guys all like my story so far. I'd **REALLY, REALLY(REAAAAAAALLY)** appreachiate some reviews, so I can c how i'm doin! Lol, ty soooooo much! Well...better not talk to much, heh sry, anyways, ENJOY!!

--

"You two said bye to your friends right?" Izumo asked.

Naruto looked back to see his friends walking back to the village. "Ya." He said. Hinata nodded.

"Well then, let's go."

--

They had been walking for only ten minutes now, but no one had said a word. Naruto was getting bored already, kicking up the dirt road as he walked. Izumo led, a few good feet ahead of Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto finally broke the silence. "Um, Izumo...sen..sei?" Izumo stopped and turned around.

"Heh, yah kid?" He smiled as he firmly placed his hand a top of Naruto's hair, messing it up more than it alreay was. Naruto squinted, looking a bit pissed. Izumo just laughed and put his hand down. "...Hm?"

"Uhh...where are we going?!" Naruto asked.

"Oh yah, I guess that information would be helpful. Heh heh." Izumo imatated Naruto, scratching the back of his head, putting on a funny looking smile. Naruto looked...amused.

"S-so wh-where are we going, s-sensei?" Hinata looked towards Izumo.

"Hm." As his hand left the back of his head, his face looked more serious. "Well, I'm taking you guys to the house that my team built, together." He smiled and looked up at the sky. Naruto noticed his sensei's eyes begin to water. He lifted his brow, with a wide frown. Izumo noticed, and quickly wiped away the tears. "So eh, yah. It's on the border of Iwagakure no Sato, the Hidden Rock Village. It will take a week to get there so..." Izumo's voice trailed off as his eyes squinted in Naruto's direction to see his reaction.

"WHAT!? ONE WEEK!?" Naruto's jaw dropped to the ground, his entire body was slumped over. While Naruto continued to mumble, Hinata spoke up.

"W-will it really t-take that long, sensei?" Hinata thought that Naruto would have a hard time, walking that long without and "action".

The jounin laughed. "Yes, unfortunatly. Well, we're gonna continue walking 'till about one, then we can take a lunch break. Got it?"

Hinata nodded, and added a "hai". Naruto's response was a bunch of mumbling. His face suddenly lit up when he remembered his ramen.

"Ooooh!! I got ramen for lunch! ...What time is it sensei!? Is lunch soon? Huh, huh, huuuuuuuh!?" Naruto jumped around, as the three continued walking.

--

Izumo stopped in place. He stepped in Naruto and Hinata's direction and let out a small sigh. "Well guys, it's almost one so..." Naruto inturrupted his sensei.

"OH! Lunch time, lunch time, LUNCH TIMEEEE!!" Naruto hopped on the ground and reached into his backpack to find his ramen, his tounge sticking out in the process.

"Hey um, Naruto?"

The orange ninja looked up. "Ya sensei? And uh, It's alright if I call you sensei right? Hm?"

Izumo wondered if Naruto always talked so much, but he didn't really want to find out. "Yes, it's fine! 'Cuz I _am _your sensei!" Izumo smiled and laughed. "Now Naruto?" Izumo said through his smile as he bent next to the fox boy's face.

"Ya??" Naruto raised his brow, while Hinata just sat there giggling.

"GET OUT OF THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD FOR GOD'S SAKE!!" Izumo's smile was gone now and replaced by a pissed look. He grabbed Naruto by the collar and dragged him into the grass. "There. Now you can eat." Izumo smiled again.

Naruto looked horrified, and when Izumo smiled he simply said, "You're weird."

Izumo shrugged. "Nah, I just didn't want you to be SITTING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD." He said the last part slowly, then laughed. "Ahh, whatever guys, I want us all to get along! So come on, we can eat now." His face moved away from Naruto's as he let go of the boy's colar. As soon as he was free, Naruto quickly scooted over to Hinata and squinted his eyes.

"I think this is gonna be a long two and a half years..." He mumbled. Hinata giggled a little and smiled.

Naruto finally found his ramen, and when he did, he realized he needed hot water. "Hey sensei, got any hot water?"

The jounin looked up from eating his sushi. "Erhm, mo, bwut I gwot regular whoter." Naruto tried to make out what his full-mouthed sensei had said.

"Did you say you got regularly hotter!?" Naruto pointed at Izumo, eyes wide open.

He swallowed his sushi with a gulp. "No you baka! I said, I got regluar water! Who the hell carries around _hot _water?? Dude, I think you're goin' deaf 'er something!" Izumo leaned against a tree and started to fiddle with his chopsticks.

"I'M NOT DEAF!" Naruto screamed so loud that Hinata almost thought that _she _was deaf. "...Oh, sorry Hinata!" Naruto put on his famous smile and looked at Hinata to see if she was okay. "Are you okay?"

Izumo lifted an eye open to see what was going on. "Hm..."He mumbled while sucking on one of his chopsticks. _"What's the Kyuubi boy doing now?"_

Naruto kept asking Hinata if she was alright, because he was over conserned after screaming in her ear. Izumo had heard her say "I-i'm f-fine!" a couple of times, but she kept blushing so Naruto kept questioning her. He thought he'd get an answer for himself so he scooted over and placed his hand on her forehead.

"Are you sure you're okay, Hinata? It looks like you have a fever. You don't feel that hot though..." Naruto thought for a while, in the mean time, he still hadn't taken his hand off Hinata's head yet.

Hinata's entire face started to go bright red. "_N-Naruto-kun is s-so close to m-me...a-again! ...H-he thinks I h-have a fever! D-don't f-faint! I-It'll look s-stupid, and then I-Izumo sensei w-ill think that th-there's something w-wrong with m-me!" _More and more thoughts filled Hinata's head as _he_ got closer and closer to her face. At about two inches, he stopped and frowned.

"Ne, Hinata! Now your hole face is red! Do we need to go back to Konoha? Are you sure your not sick?" Naruto was conserned, but at the same time, he was being a reeeeeeeeaaaally stupid.

_"Heh, this is kinda entertaining..." _Izumo laughed as his other eye opened, so he could watch the scene. _Why is the Hyuga girl so red?...?" _He wasn't sure, so he just continued watching. Then in his amazement, the konochi's face turned even redder, which Izumo was unsure of how that was possible._ "What the hell?? It looks like she's gonna blow up, she's so freakin' red!"_

_"He's ge-getting c-closer!" _Hinata's face was now red as a tomatoe, and she knew it. "N-naruto-kun!" She managed to sqeak in a high-pitched voice. She started to sweat as she saw his cerulean eyes coming closer to her own. She couldn't take the pressure anymore. She fainted.

"A-ahhh!? H-Hinataaa! Wh-wh-what!?" Naruto stammered, as he grabbed the girl before she fell. And as he pulled her back, she landed in his arms. "Uhh..!!" His eyes widened a little when he realized that she was in his arms. "Uh...umm sen--" He looked over at Izumo but was cut off, when his teacher jumped off the ground.

"What the hell happened!!" He ran next to Naruto and bent down to see if Hinata was hurt.

"I-I don't know! She just like, fell all of a sudden!" Naruto was deffinatly panicking. Untill he recieved a good slap in the face, that is. "OW! What was that for!?" Naruto asked, rubbing his check gently.

"Stop freaking out! She'll be fine okay!?" Izumo said, taking Hinata from his arms. He stared at Naruto, which scared the boy because he wasn't blinking.

"O-okay, that's good..." Naruto started trying to calm himself down, as he sat down with his legs crossed. He hunched over and waited for Izumo to speak up.

Izumo was silent. He looked down at Hinata and frowned. He got up and walked over to the tree that he was eating at, and sat her down, leaning her against the tree. Naruto pushed himself up with his hands and followed. Izumo crouched next to Hinata and thought for a moment. "Now, can you help me find out what's wrong with this girl?" He looked at Naruto, obviously reffering to him, as he was the only other _consious _person there.

_"...I don't know why she fainted but...It felt..weird, when she was in my arms..." _The smallest blush appeared over Naruto's face, but he didn't notice. Unfortunally, his sensei did.

"Naruto! Get out of your dream land and answer me!"

"Huh, wha, what!?" Naruto looked around, and saw Izumo squinting at him. "...What?" The genin asked.

Izumo sighed and smacked his head with the bottom of his palm. He looked at Naruto. "Okay Naruto, I need to know if Hinata's okay, what happened?" Izumo's hands returned atop of his knees, where they were before smacking his head.

"I-I have no idea! I screamed in her ear..." When Naruto saw Izumo give him an angry glance, he added, "accidentally!" Naruto laughed nervously, protecting himself by waving his arms infront of his body.

Izumo gave him the look that told Naruto he wanted him to continue.

"Oh, ya. So after I...ACCIDENTALLY, screamed in Hinata's ear, it seemed like I hurt her, so I asked her if she was okay, and she said ya, so I asked her if she had a fever, and ya know...she kinda mumbled and all...and--" Naruto kept mumbling untill Izumo spoke.

"NARUTO!" The man screamed, getting Naruto's attention. "So you're telling me that she fainted for no reason?" Izumo stood up and crossed his arms.

"Um, I guess." Was the knucklehead's simple reply.

"Ehhhh." Izumo sighed. "Well, lets continue on then...we should reach an inn before dark." He said, changing into his serious voice.

"But I didn't eat yet!" Naruto groaned

"Too bad, theres not HOT WATER around here...just take this." Izumo threw the box of sushi at Naruto.

There were only two pieces, but he was hungry so he didnt care. He shoved the sushi in his mouth, chucking the box on the ground.

"Thats littering." Izumo looked at the box. Naruto just stared at him, sushi hanging half out of his mouth. "...Whatever." Izumo turned back around. "Let's go."

"...Um." Naruto held up a finger, telling Izumo to wait. He swallowed his sushi, putting his hand down. "Okay..wait! Um, what about Hinata? She can't walk when she's unconsious ya know!"

"...No really, Captain Obvious." Izumo said with a laugh, as he slipped on his backpack.

"You know, sometimes you annoy me, acting like a kid and all!" Naruto grunted as he too slipped his backpack on.

"And you don't?"

"...Whatever. So what about Hinata?" Naruto asked, looking down at the short haired girl propped against the tree.

"Gimmie your backpack." The young Kamizuki said, while making a gesturing motion with his left hand.

"Why?" Naruto questioned.

"Just give it to me, I'll carry it for you." Izumo said, smiling.

Naruto was suspicious of his new Jounin teacher, expecially with the creepy smile and all, but he didn't really have a choice, and since he didn't want to be yelled at, he handed his backpack to Izumo. "Here you go...?" Naruto watched as Izumo swung Naruto's backpack around his right shoulder.

"Great, now YOU can carry Hinata." Izumo smiled, quite satisfied with himself, as he started heading back towards the dirt path.

"Wh-what!?" Naruto's jaw dropped to the ground.

Izumo came to a halt and turned his head. "Aw come on, that's insulting! She's not THAT heavy!" He opened his eyes and turned back around with another smile.

"It's NOT--!" Naruto gave up. He sighed and looked at Hinata. He spun back to see his sensei's back. "Umm, how--"

"Piggyback!" Izumo inturupted, his hand over his head making motions to get on with it.

Naruto stared at his sensei as he continued to walk. _"Piggyback!? Can't he just say, carry her on your back? ...Piggyback...ppht. This is gonna be one exciting mission alright."_ The orange ninja rolled his eyes as he bent down to pick up Hinata. Izumo turned around and walked backwards, so he could watch. With a smile on his face like always, he could tell that there was no chance he would EVER be bored with Naruto around.

"Come on, Naruto!" Izumo yelled, his left hand cupped around his mouth.

"I'm coming already, God!" Naruto faced the oppostie direction as Hinata, and stretched his arms out behind him, grabbing Hinata. He pulled her up and threw her onto his back, his hands catching her under the knees. With one hand, he grabbed her arms and slipped them around his neck, then returned his hand back under the girl's knee. Before he started to walk, a thought appeared in his mind. _"Hinata isn't heavy...she's really light!" _Naruto suddenly felt a bit warm, for no exact reason. He turned his head to see Hinata's smiling face. _"She looks so peacful..." _After seeing her smile, he did too. As he turned his head back, she breathed slowly on his neck. Naruto smiled again, as that small, small blush reappeared.

"NA-RU-TO!" Izumo had stopped, and this time both hands were cupped around his mouth. As soon as Naruto looked in his direction, he waved his hand towards the dirt path and yelled, "Come on!" Naruto nodded, and quickly walked to catch up with Izumo. He didn't want to trip or bother Hinata by running.

As Naruto walked back to Izumo, his mind kept going. _"Th-that was really weird..." _Naruto thought of him smiling when Hinata did, for no reason. But the smile was back on his face. "Eh," The ninja boy shook his head and quickly got back to his sensei.

"What took so long?" Izumo questioned.

"N-nothing." Naruto replied, as normally as he could. Izumo just looked at him, then shrugged it off.

"Well, come on then! It's almost 2:30! I want us to get as far as possible by six, when we'll start looking for an inn and some dinner." Izumo put his free hand(the one that wasn't holding Naruto's backpack) in his left pocket, and started walking. Naruto followed his lead, making sure not to space out and get lost.

--

After walking for about two straight hours, Izumo headed towards a bench on the side of the path. "Come on Naruto, break time."

"Finally! I need it!" Naruto said excitedly, slowly jogging to the bench that Izumo was headed for. Naruto reached around and gently took his friend off his back and placed her on the bench. He wipped his forehead with the back of his hand, sending sweat flying everywhere, which got a remark from his sensei. When Naruto had finally setteled down, and was on the bench, Izumo hunched over and looked at his two new students. One looked excausted, and the other, he realized was still unconcious.

"Naruto?" The boy looked over at Izumo.

"Ya?"

"Hinata is still unconcious, right?" Izumo asked, sounding a little unsure.

"...Um, yah." He said, making it sound obvious.

"Well, I just think that she should have waken up by now, she's been out for at least two hours, Naruto." Izumo sighed, glancing at Hinata.

Naruto placed his hand upon his chin and thought. "Ya, your right!" He said, holding one finger high in the air. "She usually doesn't stay unconcious this long..." The boy faded off into thought again.

This caught Izumo's attention. "Wait, what do you mean, _usually?_"

Naruto looked back at the man with a mask on his chin. "Ya, she faints all the time, only usually she wakes back up after...like ten minutes??" He thought some more.

"You mean she does this all the time!?" Izumo gawked.

"...A lot of the time, ya." Naruto chuckled and scratched the back off his head. He kept his hand there, and he brought his other hand up to cup his head in. "When I put my hand on her head she usually faints...like right after her face turns red. But she's never really that hot..." Naruto mumbled on.

Izumo's eyes snapped open. He remembered how she started to turn red when he got closer to her, when his face was inches from hers, when his hand was on her forehead. _"Oh my GOD." _Izumo's mouth fell open as his eyebrows raised. _"Naruto is an idiot! Hinata doesn't always have a fever, she's...blushing! I'm so stupid! But that Hyuga girl is so shy...oh my..." _With eyes wide open, mouth still, it seemed like he was staring into space. "_She has a secret just as big as mine." _The man laughed quielty. _"Oh man... she's in love with him!"_

--

**A/N: **WOW. Not really a cliff hangy? Eh..lol anywaysssss... this chappy is finally done! YAY. I hope u guys enjoy! I tried to take it slow for u guys, lol. And this turned out to be my favy chp so far! :D Well, plz comment! And I tried to make this chapter longer, coz i realized that my chapters are pretty short, I wanted to make it longer, but I was going AAAAAGH! Lol, well, ENJOY! Chapter 5 will be up soon! WOOT. PLEASE COMMENT, THANK YOUS.


	5. Journey on the Road

Blooming Flowers

Chapter 5: Journey on the Road

By: Ashuri-Chan

© Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto, Hinata, and Izumo)

A/N: Hi ppls! I'm tryin to work on my fanfics everyday now so u guys wont hunt me down! lol, well...fanfic time! :D ENJOY! (ME NO OWN NARUTO eyes on fire lol)

--

"_She has a secret just as big as mine." _The man laughed quielty. _"Oh man... she's in love with him!"_

--

Izumo looked over at Naruto, who was still in his thinking pose, and smiled. The boy turned to his sensei, and saw him smiling again. He slowly scooted further down the bench to get away from him.

"Why do you keep smiling all funny!?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean, funny?" The man continued to smile.

Naruto was now really pissed off at his always "happy" teacher. "I MEAN YOU ARE FREAKIN' SCARY AND LOOK LIKE--!" His screaming was cut off when he heard a mumble from his left. Izumo lifted his brow, and looked around Naruto to see Hinata's head turn back and fourth. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

"Sensei, Hinata's awake!" Naruto turned to his sensei with a jumpy attitude, and frowned when Izumo simply said, "...I know." The kitsune(fox) boy quickly turned back to face Hinata. He watched as the girl sat up and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands.

Naruto moved his face next to Hinata's, waiting for her to fully wake up. When her hands left her face, she saw Naruto and remembered what had happened. Now, she was just hopping that she wouldn't faint again, because the knucklehead ninja, was only inches from her face, AGAIN. She blushed as she stuttered, "N-Naruto...-k-kun!"

Izumo sat there, his mouth hanging to the ground. _"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING!! THIS KID REALLY IS STUPID! OH MY GOD, I THINK SHE'S GONNA FAINT AGAIN!" _Not being able to think of anything else, he reached over and grabbed Naruto by the colar, quickly pulling him right next hisself. As he did that, Hinata's blush decreased, reasuring Izumo.

"Don't worry Hinata, you just fainted, there's nothing wrong with you though, you're fine." He smiled, not a fake smile, but a real smile.

Hinata continued to blush. "Th-thank you, sensei." She said, returning his smile. She looked over at Naruto. He noticed, and turned to fully face her body.

"S-sorry, Hinata." He said, laughing nervously. "Are you okay now?"

"Y-yes...g-gomen, N-Naruto-kun." She said, as she brought her hand up to her mouth and blushed.

The jounin sighed again, thinking that if this was one long day, then for a two and a half year trip, he was seriously going to have to get Naruto to stop sticking his face in Hinata's. He shook his head with a half smile. "Okay, guys." Both the genin looked up. "Let's get goin'! We have a three day trip ahead of us, and we should get to an inn in about an hour." He was curious when he found both Naruto and Hinata(mostly Naruto), looking dumbfounded. Izumo looked back and fourth, seeing nothing to gawk at. "What?" He asked.

Naruto's eyes grew large as he pointed at his sensei. "YOU SAID IT WOULD TAKE ONE WEEK TO GET TO YOUR HOUSE!!" He saw Hinata nod in addition.

"I did?" Izumo looked confuzed, and thought.

"YES!" Naruto answered his sensei's retortical question.

Hinata tapped her fingers together and nodded. "Ano, sensei? You d-did..say o-one week.." She stuttered off.

Izumo finished thinking. "Hm, I guess I did, well whatever." He shrugged and walked forward. "Let's go guys!"

Naruto punched his fist in the air. "'TTEBAYO! That means five less days on the road, YA!"

"You are a genuis." His sensei chuckled.

"HEY!"

Hinata giggled also, as Naruto started a fight with Izumo, and they continued their journey.

--

After another hour or so, they walked into a small town. Izumo glanced at his watch. "Five after six, let's find an inn or somethin' to spend the night in." The other two nodded, and they continued walking, looking for an inn to stay the night at. In around a minute, Hinata spoke up.

"S-sensei?" Izumo looked down at Hinata.

"Hm?" He questioned.

The konouchi pointed to her right. "Ano... I f-found an inn..." After Izumo looked where her hand was pointing, she placed her arm back down by her side. It said "TANOSHII INN".

"Good job Hinata, come on, we'll stay there for tonight." Izumo turned and walked toward the inn. The counter was outside, infront of the inn. Izumo walked up to the counter to an old white haired man.

"Konichiwa!" The man said in a scratchy voice.

"Hi." Izumo lifted his right hand as in to wave. Naruto jumped up to the right of Izumo and shouted "YO!", as Hinata bowed and softly said "Kombanwa".

Izumo ignored Naruto. "Can we please get one room?" He asked.

Naruto was surprised. "One?" Izumo shot him a glance saying shut up.

"You wanna pay?"

"No..." He rolled his eyes mumbling, and leaned on the counter, with his hand on his chin.

The older man grinned. "Hai, for how long?" The man squinted at Naruto and Hinata, then looked back at Izumo.

"Just the night." Izumo said. "How much will that be? For one room, one night?"

"¥7,000. Your room number is 62."

"Eh..." Izumo sighed as he took the money out of his pocket and handed it over the counter.

"Arigato!" The old man said, smiling.

_"Ew...that guys teeth are funny." _Naruto tried to hold back barfing, untill Izumo elbowed him in the gut, making Naruto yelp.

Izumo was about to grab the key when the old man spoke up after spotting their headbands. "Hey, you guys are ninja? What village are you from?" The old man smiled again, making them all very uncomfortable.

Izumo couldn't think of anything else, so he anwsered. "Yes...we're ninja." He didn't want to give away to much information.

"There is a leaf on the headband." The man pointed out while looking at Izumo. "You must be from Konohagakure no Sato!"

"Ya got that right!" Naruto gave a thumbs up. Izumo stepped on Naruto's foot, without the old man noticing.

"AACK!" Naruto whispered as he pulled his foot away from his teacher's. Hinata knew that Naruto was alright, but was conserned about her sensei's behavior.

"So, why are you Konoha ninja way out here? I'd like to know. What ranks are you?" The man opened his eyes to squint at Naruto. _"That boy has very unusual chakara..."_

It was like the man was interviewing them for no reason. "Uh... okay guys, come on!" Izumo grabbed the room key and he and the others headed in the inn. "Floor 2, room 62...Naruto, Hinata, follow me, we have to find the stairs." He made a motion with his hand to follow him, and quickly turned right, into the stairwell. Izumo yelled "Arigato!" as they jogged to the stairs.

The old man smiled. "No problem."

When they were out of ear-shot, Hinata spoke. "Ano...sensei? Why were you acting st-strange around that m-man?" Izumo continued walking, and answered.

"His behavior was very unusual, and I didn't like the fact that when he found we were ninjas, he acted differently and started to...interview us. He looks like a gentle old man--"

Izumo was inturrupted by Naruto. "With really scary teeth!" Izumo's face told him that his sensei was in no mood for joking, or the truth...if it was gross of stupid for that matter.

"Like I was saying..." The man continued. "He looks gentle, but you never know."

"H-he did seem k-kind of suspicious..." Hinata added.

Naruto was paying absolutely no attention at all. He didn't care about that boring stuff, or anything that had to do with the "scary teeth man". He was just walking along with them, hands behind his head as usual.

"Eh, no need to worry for now... I guess, let's go." Izumo said with his real smile. They walked up the stairs and down the hall until Naruto got bored, and ran ahead to find the room.

"SENSEI! I found it, I found it! I found the room! Room 62, it's right here! I found--"

"NARUTO SHUT UP!" Izumo screamed in a hushed tone. "There are other people here too, you know, so I know it's hard, but you've got ot be quiet!" He stared at the orange ninja. "Okay?" He waited for a reply.

"Gomen sensei..." Naruto mumbled.

"Okay then! Let's see our room..." Izumo walked over to the door and slipped the key in it's lock and turned the knob. The door creaked open, and they walked in. When all three had entered the room, Izumo shut the door, locking it, and turned around to get a look at the room. Well... it wasn't the best room but, it would have to do. There were two beds, one lamp, a mini fridge, a sofa, and a bathroom. It was'nt in top condition either.

Naruto jumped onto the closest bed. "I call the bed! HAHAHA." He rolled around on the bed, hugging his backpack (which looked kind of weird).

Izumo sighed. "Hinata, you can have the other bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

"A-are you sure sensei?"

He waved his hand up and down. "It's fine!"

"G-gomen." The black haired girl walked over to the other bed and sat down to unpack her pajamas. "Ano...are we going to e-eat?" She looked at Izumo.

"Ya, I'll go downstairs and get something." Izumo grabbed the key out of his pocket. "You guys stay here, and BEHAVE yourselves while I'm gone! Okay?" He gave Naruto a sharp glance, which made him jump up.

"H-hai!!" The little ninja saluted, and the other nodded, with a blush.

"It might take like 20 minutes, so don't go anywhere, see ya!" He opened the door. "And keep this door locked! Okay?" With that, he shut the door.

Hinata got up and locked the door, as Izumo said, then went back to sit on her bed. She quickly looked over at Naruto, who was sprawled out on his back, across the bed. She looked back, and she noticed that most of the furniture in the room was an old green color, not moldy either. The bed sheets and covers, the sofa, the rugs, and even the walls! She looked back at Naruto and saw him sit up.

"I'm bored." He looked at the ceiling. "What do you think we'll learn at Izumo-sensei's house? Do you think we'll be better ninja?" Naruto continued to look up at the ceiling.

"I th-think that, if w-we train hard at sensei's house, that w-we will improve a l-lot." She added on, "I think".

Naruto laughed a bit. He continued talking to Hinata, about their future training. After fifteen minutes, they heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Naruto answered, as he jumped off the bed.

"N-Naruto-kun...s-sensei said that we should k-keep the door locked!" Hinata whispered, trying to keep Naruto from opening the door.

"Don't worry Hinata, it's probably him anyways." Naruto waved his hand and turned back to the door. He reached for the lock. It clicked, and the without Naruto's help, the knob opened.

A/N: OOOH WAS THAT 2 MUCH OF A CLIFF HANGY? :D sry guys! Lol, and sry if its short, but i worked hard on it so..i thought it was an ok chp...chp 4 is still my fav tho! Lol, PLZ PLZ REVIEW SO I CAN MAKE MY FANFIC BETTER AND BE A BETTER WRITER! TYVM.


	6. Evil at the Inn

Blooming Flowers

Chapter 6: Evil at the Inn

By: Ashuri-Chan

© Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto, Hinata, and Izumo)

Hi again peoples...lol im sooo tired...and sick! TT.TT but I really cant keep u guys waiting, cuz i HATE DAT. Even tho i got school, I'm gonna try my best to keep ya updated! K guys? I hope this will b a pretty lengthy chapter but, lets find out! Well...story time! :D WOOT, ENJOY! XD (The scary teeth man and others beside Naruto Hinata and Izumo are my OC, own characters, ty! lol)

--

"Coming!" Naruto answered, as he jumped off the bed.

"N-Naruto-kun...s-sensei said that we should k-keep the door locked!" Hinata whispered, trying to keep Naruto from opening the door.

"Don't worry Hinata, it's probably him anyways." Naruto waved his hand and turned back to the door. He reached for the lock. It clicked, and the without Naruto's help, the knob opened.

--

As soon as the door had opened only a foot or so, smoke began to seep out into the room. Naruto quickly used his right arm as a shield, trying to cover his eyes as he coughed.

"S-smoke bo-bomb!" Naruto coughed. He turned to Hinata, and tried opening his eyes. When he did, he felt his eyes sting, with the black smoke. He flinched, coughing more. "H-Hinata!" It was getting harder for him to breath. "Are you alright!?" No one answered. "Hinata!!" The boy screamed at the top of his lungs, only to inhale more of the smoke. "Crap!" He again attempted to open his eyes. As his left eye peeked open, he saw a shadowy figure. After merely three seconds, he realized that the figure was rushing towards him. He gasped and opened his eyes wide, only to again, get smoke in them. "Ahh!!" He flinched again.

He had been able to make out the figure, and to be able to tell that it was small, and he made out something that looked like a kunai in the figures right hand. As the figure approached with quick speed, his body began to sweat. Naruto prepared for the oncoming pain, as he clenched his teeth tight, and drilled his eyes shut. He thought that he had heard a mumbling noise, like "Byagannn!" or something, he couldn't make it out, but all that he knew for sure right now, was that he certainly wasn't feeling any pain. He heard a small girl-ish scream, and a few gasps. Naruto was freaked out. The smoke bomb was slowly wearing off, and he swated the air infront of his face, trying to see at least something. His eyes opened, and he could see fine alright, but he wished, oh he wished, that he hadn't seen this. He could feel a cool liquid dripping down his forehead, blood.

He realized the enemy as the old man with the scary teeth. His eyes folowed the mans hand, down to the kunai, where it was peirced through a body.

"H...H...Hina..ta..." Naruto's eyes became as wide as they could. "Hinata!"

The 'scary teeth man' had lunged himself at Naruto, only to end up with his kunai through Hinata's left shoulder, just above her heart. Her blood was splattered all over Naruto. He realized that the man was bleeding from the mouth, his head turned, and from what he saw, he could tell that Hinata had severly damaged his circulatory system with her jyuken, when he had struck her with his kunai.

Shaking, the old man slowly pulled the kunai out of Hinata's shoulder, leaving a deep wound in its place. He cursed under his breath before looking to Naruto, who was still on the floor behind Hinata. As the kunai was pulled out, Hinata yelped in pain and grabbed her left shoulder, blood also dripping from her mouth. She wiped the blood away from her face with one hand, while the other stayed firmly placed on her shoulder.

"Y-your friend is very b-brave..." The old man whispered with a smile.

Time seemed to freeze for Naruto, his mind wouldn't think straight. All he could think, all he could say, was one word, and he screamed it. "HINATA!!" The stripes on both sides of Naruto's cheeks darkened, and his teeth began to look more frightening.

"You...you...IDIOT!!" DAMIT!! WHAT THE HELL...DID YOU JUST DO TO MY FRIEND!!" Naruto stood up slowly, and threw a piercing look at the older man, who was now bent over, leaning against the wall for support.

The kyuubi boy crossed his fingers, making the shadow clone sign. His head flung into the air as he screamed, "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!" He stretched his right arm out, extending it towards his clone. "RASEN..." Suddenly, a blue orb like ball formed in the center of Naruto's palm, as he took one large step forward, to the right of Hinata. "...GAN!!" He shot his right hand forward with as much power as he had, and thrust it into the inn keepers chest.

"Ahh...ACCKKK!!" The man screamed, as blood spewed from his mouth, and spun straight into the wall. As he hit the wall, a large crack formed in the ceiling, and looked like it was about to collapse.

Naruto, exaughsted, cursed under his breath, swung Hinata's arms around his neck, and jumped out of the way, before an enormous chunk of ceiling crushed them both. As he landed in a safer area, he pulled Hinata to face him and embraced the fainted girl in a hug like grip, grabbed her head, and clenched his eyes shut, so that his back was towards the collapsing ceiling.

In an instant, the ceiling had fell, crushing the old man. The door fell forward, and realizing he was safe, Naruto opened his eyes and looked toward the fallen door. In the opening, he saw Izumo, with his hand stretched out as to open the door, that was no longer there. The jounin's face fell as he looked at Naruto, who's eyes were filled with tears.

His sensie looked speachless, but managed to speak a little. "Wh-what...th-the h-hell...??" He began shaking as he looked around the room. Then he realized that Naruto was grasping something, he nervously moved closer, to find out, it was the girl...it was, Hinata. Izumo's eyes grew, as he began to sweat, and shake with every step he took closer to his students.

"...I-I-Izumo...-s-sensei..." Naruto looked up at his teacher, his eyes streaming with tears, and it was obvious that his nose wouldn't stop running. "S-Sen...sei!!"

Izumo squated next to both of his students, his mouth open wide. "Wh-what d-do we d-do...s-sensei..?" Naruto was shaking insanely, and he moved to show his teacher Hinata's wounds.

This was insane, she was bleeding like crazy, and Naruto was also soaked in her blood. The wound in her shoulder went all the way through, and it was pretty big. Naruto continued to look at his sensei.

Izumo's eyes began to tear as he stared at the unconcious girl. "I...I d-dont know...Naruto..."


	7. What to Do

Blooming Flowers

Chapter 7: What to Do

By: Ashuri-Chan

© Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto, Hinata, and Izumo)

A/N: Hi peoples! Lol, sry for making u wait like a week er so, i got grounded fer a little while. So ya...sry again! Well, here's chappy 7! Hope it's long enough to satisfy u guys fer a few days! Plz comment! Thanks alot! :3

--

Izumo squated next to both of his students, his mouth open wide. "Wh-what d-do we d-do...s-sensei..?" Naruto was shaking insanely, and he moved to show his teacher Hinata's wounds.

This was insane, she was bleeding like crazy, and Naruto was also soaked in her blood. The wound in her shoulder went all the way through, and it was pretty big. Naruto continued to look at his sensei.

Izumo's eyes began to tear as he stared at the unconcious girl. "I...I d-don't know...Naruto..."

--

As Izumo stood up, Naruto grasped the girl tighter, and held her closer to his body. "I...I'm s-so sorry...Hinata..." He knew that the unconcious girl couldn't hear him, but he still felt guilt building up inside him. Was this his fault? Hinata had been behind him before he opened the door. She had said not to, but he didn't listen. Had Hinata purposly moved infront of him to save him? Tears continued to stream down Naruto's checks as he slowly stood up, with Hinata firmly in his grasp.

Izumo was pacing back and forth, trying to think.

"Sensei...we n-need to do something q-quickly..." Naruto hiccuped. The jounin stopped to face his student.

"Ya...I know."

--

They rushed out of the inn, with Hinata on Naruto's back. Once they were on the road, Izumo quickend his pace. "Naruto, I will ask someone for directions to the nearist hospital, and if there is none, we will just have to make it to my house as quickly as possible, I can help her there. Just follow me, okay?"

Naruto nodded, and moved faster to keep up with Izumo. When he looked at his sensei's face, he could tell that Izumo was worried himself. His face was the most serious he had seen yet.

Izumo turned left, to a dumplings stall. "Where is the nearest hospital?" He asked.

The man at the stall laughed and replied. "The nearest hospital is in Konohagakure...there is no hospital around here!" Then, the man saw Naruto look at him, and gasped. "Th-that girl...w-what happend!?"

"...We don't have time for this...thanks." He spun around and began walking. "Let's go, Naruto."

"But...s-sensei? We're not going back to Konoha?" The small boy looked worried.

The masked man starred down at him. "...No, we can get to Konoha in around a day and a half, and the same goes for my house. We would waste time going back to the Leaf..."

"But isn't Hinata more important than wasting time to travel back to your house!? Hinata is seriously injured!"

Izumo sighed. "Naruto...I know all that. Being a leader is very hard...now just folow me. I will get to my house, and treat her." Naruto still looked very concerned. "Listen, Naruto. Hinata will be okay, I was a medical ninja for over one year. She'll be fine, I promise." Izumo smiled, as Naruto nodded. "Okay, now come on! We gotta hurry."

--

It was now 7:00, and they still hadn't eaten. They were saving time by cutting through the woods.

"Naruto, are you hungry?" Izumo asked, while jumping from branch to branch. He could hear Naruto's stomache growling.

"...Ya, I am. But we can't waste time. I'll be okay, it's Hinata that I'm worried about. My tummy can wait, right?" He smiled as he patted his stomache."

Izumo chuckled to himself. "You're a good kid."

They continued jumping branch to branch at a high speed for hours. Hinata, still unconcious. It was morning already, and they hadn't stopped.

"At this rate Naruto, we should be there in a couple of hours." Izumo yawned.

"Ya...good thing too, any longer and I'd fall asleep." Naruto replied, also yawning.

Izumo's smile faded as he remembered the inn-keeper. "Naruto..?"

"Huh, what is it sensie?" Naruto looked concerned.

"Well," Izumo pondered, "I was thinking about the inn-keeper..." His sentence faded as Naruto stared below him. "Well...I wanted to know why he attacked us, I think that he must have been a ninja at some time, someone must have hired him...but he attacked us when he found out that we were from the Leaf. I'm worried about this, Naruto."

Naruto looked back at Izumo. "How do you know that he wasn't after _us_?" The worry on the boy's face didn't seem to fade.

The jounin looked surprised at what Naruto had said, and took a minute to think about it. "I don't know why, but...maybe you're right...we'll investigate this further, but for now, we need to get Hinata help. Her wounds are...fatal...if we don't treat them soon..." Izumo spoke softly.

Naruto's eyes widened. "I thought you--!!" He was inturupted as Izumo's hand covered his mouth.

"...Be respectful, Hinata is resting." The man's hand went back next to his side, and they continued traveling.

--

"...Are we there yet sensei!?"

Izumo smiled. "Yes."

The child's face froze, and a smile slowly grew. "Thanks God."

Izumo chuckled. "Okay, folow me, and hurry up."

They were in the middle of the woods, and Naruto didn't see a house of anything. He noticed Izumo stop at a rather large rock. Not anything special, just an ordinary looking rock. Well, at least it looked that way, to the number one knuckle-head ninja. He was just about to question what Izumo was doing, when he found his own answer.

Izumo had moved the rock, and under it, Naruto saw a rusty looking trap door. "Well, what are you waiting for, Naruto, idiots first!" He smiled sincerely, as Naruto rolled his eyes, and pulled the handle on the door.

"Okay...?" Naruto tightened his grip on Hinata, and bit the side of his lip. As Naruto stepped in, he realized that this door didn't lead across, it went straight, straight, down. "Ahhhhh!" Naruto screamed as he fell down the entrance, which was more like a hole.

With a sigh, Izumo quickly pulled the rock back in place as he jumped down the dark tunnel.

--

He landed on a path of dirt with a loud thump, with Hinata on top of him. "Ow...what was that all about...?" As Naruto looked up, he suddenly wished he hadn't.

"Look out you moron!!" He quickly shoved Hinata off of himself, but before Naruto could move, Izumo fell right onto him. "...Niceee." He jumped off of Naruto and dusted himself off.

Naruto cursed under his breath before standing up and joing his sensie in dusting himself off. He walked over to Hinata, and gently picked her up, flinging her around onto his back.

They walked a couple of minutes untill Naruto spoke up. "Uhh, sensie, how long is this tun--" He was cut off, when he folowed Izumo's finger to the exit, up ahead.

"Come on!" Izumo urged Naruto to hurry up and folow him, so they could heal Hinata before her wound could become even worse.

The boy folowed Izumo through the exit, and gasped, when he was through it. It was the most amazing, beautiful, site, that he had ever seen in his life. "Y-you...made this place!?" Naruto managed to stutter. He turned to see a few tears run down the man's face.

"Yep, me and my old team-mates." He chuckled softly. "Anyways...here's your new home, for now." Izumo continued walking.

Naruto's eyes continued wandering the place. He felt almost as if it were magic, or something. He could only say one thing. "...Wow."


	8. A Terrible Mistake

Blooming Flowers

Chapter 8: A Terrible Mistake

By: Ashuri-Chan

© Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto, Hinata, and Izumo)

Rated: T for slight language, violence, and blood.

A/N: Hi guys! I'm working on this chapter right away, so that I can be all happy about getting it up quickly, W00t! Lol. But I'm gonna make this chp longer so...enjoy! :D

--

The boy folowed Izumo through the exit, and gasped, when he was through it. It was the most amazing, beautiful, site, that he had ever seen in his life. "Y-you...made this place!?" Naruto managed to stutter. He turned to see a few tears run down the man's face.

"Yep, me and my old team-mates." He chuckled softly. "Anyways...here's your new home, for now." Izumo continued walking.

Naruto's eyes continued wandering the place. He felt almost as if it were magic, or something. He could only say one thing. "...Wow."

--

For a minute, Naruto had forgotten the task of helping Hinata. He continued to let his eyes explore the enviornment. The grass was tall, and very green, like it had been watered every day. There were Giant mushrooms sprouting out of the ground near the giant house in the middle, and the edges of the cave. He noticed that the mushrooms had a slight glow to them. The place was like a giant dome, only underground.

As soon as he heard Izumo's voice, he shook his head and snapped out of his "daydream". "S-sorry sensei!" Naruto adjusted his grip under Hinata's knees and slowly jogged over to the front door of the house, where Izumo was waiting.

"I'm not the one you should apologize to." Arms crossed, he flicked his head in Hinata's direction.

"Are...are you gonna heal her now or not!?" Izumo could see the boy's eyes begin to water. He sighed.

"Don't worry Naruto, everything will be just fine." With a smile, Izumo opened the door, to let Naruto through. The boy walked in, and Izumo followed, shuting the door behind him.

The inside of the house was a normal size, about one tenth the size of the entire cave. It was a simple, wooden house, and it's belongs were just as normal. "Nice house." Naruto said, as his sensei stepped next to him.

"Thanks. Now hurry up, we'll heal her in the den." He walked into a large room, with some couches, chairs, and a fireplace. Izumo found a blanket laying on the couch, and dusted it of a bit before laying it onto the ground in an open space. "Sorry, everything here hasn't been touched for around ten years." He finished spreading out the blanket and turned to Naruto. "Okay, lay Hinata down on this blanket." Izumo leaned back, so not to get in Naruto's way.

"O-okay, sensei." The kitsune boy kneeled down, and reached over to take Hinata off his back. Then, he gently laided her onto the open blanket. He kneeled beside her, still his eyes were on her. Naruto noticed that her hair was in her face, so he slowly reached over and pushed it off with his thumb. He had accidentaly brushed her face in the process, making him blush a little. _'Her skin feels so...s-smooth...and nice...' _

Izumo laughed, as he had been staring at Naruto the whole time. "Naruto?" He raised his eyebrow when Naruto didn't respond. "Earth to Naruto??" The man waved his hand infront of Naruto's face to try and get him to stop spacing out. Izumo quickly studied his students face, to find his eyes shining, and the small blush still on his face. "NARUTO!!" Izumo quickly slapped the boy's face.

"Huh!? Wh-what..!?" He looked around, and then brought his hand up to rub his cheek. "O..ow. Did you slap me!?"

"Shut-up, we have no time for this. Go get me what I tell you to get. Okay?" He stared at Naruto and rolled his eyes at the site of him still rubbing his injured cheek. He responded with a, "Ya ya.." and stood right up. "'Kay, I need you to go get me something to wrap Hinata's wounds in, like some medical cloth."

"Medical...cloth?" Naruto questioned.

"Just some strips of cloth! There's probably some under the bathroom counter. it's over there." Izumo pointed back into the kitchen. "Keep going straight." Izumo bent down and sat on his knees next to Hinata. "And hurry up!" He added before Naruto got up and left the room.

The orange ninja quickly jogged into the kitchen, and found a small hallway infront of him. With a door at the end. He walked down, and opened the door, to have a horrible odor come from the room. Yup, it was the bathroom. "Oh man!!" Naruto quickly grabbed his nose to keep the smell out. "SOMEBODY DIDN'T FLUSH!!" He gacked and reached for the cabinet. Once opened, he looked around, found the cloth, and he was out of there. He slammed the door and ran down the hall into the kitchen. He leaned over and panted to catch his breath. "...ewww..." Naruto continued panting at he slowly walked back into the den.

"What's with you?" Izumo chuckled.

"...Here's...your...cloth..." Naruto handed Izumo the strips of cloth and collapsed on the floor.

"Somebody...didn't flush if I heard correctly?" The man had to put his hand over his mouth in order to stop himself from cracking up.

"Ya, and it stunk REEEEEEEAL BAD." Naruto sat up after catching his breath on the floor. "Okay now...help Hinata." His eyes drifted back to her expressionless face, and tears formed in his eyes once again. "Are you sure...that you can do this Izumo-sensei..?" The boy looked up at his teacher, with all hope in his hands.

"Don't you trust me?" He smiled, and looked back at the boy. "She'll be just fine."

"It's just..." Naruto looked away. _'It's my fault...' _The tears from his eyes began to slowly stream down his face. "Pl-please s-senei...help her..."

Izumo nodded and looked down at the girl to start the healing. _'I still have no idea how she got stabbed...we will have to discuss this later.' _He put one hand on top of the other, and a green glow started to come from his hands. He held the glow right above Hinata's right shoulder, and the glow began to seep into her wound.

"Wh-what's happening!?" Naruto twitched.

"Shhhh..." Izumo silenced him as he tilted his head and placed it on her chest, to hear her heartbeat. He lifted his head back up and he looked at her breathing, which seemed a bit faster than normal. "Oh crap..." He sat back up and focused hard on the green glowing like ball that was still seeping into Hinata's wound. _'This is gonna be hard...dangit.' _Suddenly, Izumo's mind clicked. "N-Naruto..!"

The boy jumped a little. "Y...yah??" He seemed nervous, as he was shaking. Of course, Izumo was too.

"Has...Hinata ever been severly injured in this area..?" He motioned towards he heart area.

Naruto began to sweat a little. "...Y..yah...?" His lips were quivering, and more sweat dripped down his face.

Izumo's eyes shot open, and he panicked a little. "Wh...what!? Wh..what happend t-to her!?" He looked back down at Hinata, making the glow thread itself into her skin. He quickly checked her face, to see her eyes scrunch up in pain. He could tell that he was in serious trouble here.

"She fought against her cousin...Neji...and he hit most of her pressure points, and it hurt her heart...she barely made it..." Naruto's fists clenched at remembering what Neji had once been, and how he had betrayed Hinata, for the reasons of their clan.

Izumo bit his lip, and sweat dripped off his face onto the blanket. "Oh my..." Izumo began to panic more, making the green glow go faster.

"S-senei! Isn't that t-too fast!!" Naruto leaned closer to Hinata. "CONCENTRATE!!" Naruto screamed at Izumo. Now it was clear that the boy _was_ crying. One of the first times that he had cried, in a long time. He had cried a while ago when he was happy. But ninjas weren't supposed to cry. He could tell that Izumo felt like crying too. _'Snap out of it Naruto! She'll be...f-fine...r-right...?' _Naruto hiccuped. His jacket was now soaked in tears and blood.

Izumo shook his head and took a deep breath. He cursed as he looked at Hinata's hurt face. The green glow wasn't doing much. Izumo was trying to weave the healing glow through the whole, but he was too shaky to concentrate._ 'DAM!!' _He thought that he could do this with over a year of medical ninja experience from his friend, but he was beggining to think that he was wrong. Had he just gave up all hope? He almost slapped himself in the face, but he stopped himself, so as not to take a hand off the jutsu.

So many things were rushing through Naruto's head. This had never happened to him before. Sure that one time with Sasuke...that...the same thing had happened. Sasuke had risked his life for Naruto, saying that it was simply a "mistake". But did Hinata really mean to save Naruto...she had, hadn't she? Or had she just wandered around, accidentaly coming between the man and himself? Naruto was so confused, and worried. He bent down and held his head with both hands. "RRRRRRRAA!!" He looked up at the ceiling while continuing to cry. He flung his head back down to look at his sensei.

Izumo was breathing hard. He could do this, he _had _to. Naruto had trusted him. Tsunade could have probably healed Hinata much easier than Izumo. He had never healed a wound that went straight through the body before.

"S-s-senei..." Naruto sobbed.

Izumo continued to look at Hinata, but showed that he had Naruto's attention with a "what?".

"I...I just r-remembered..." Naruto hiccuped again, "Th-th-that...N-Neji had a w-wound in the s-same spot as Hianta did..." His face was flooded with tears. "A-and...h-he barely m-made it! Th-the best medics in o-our village almost f-failed him!" Naruto wipped his nose with his arm. "H-How...can y-you s-save her!!" The boy slammed his hands forward onto the blanket and leaned forward, trying as hard as he could to stop the tears from coming, but they wouldn't. As hard as he tried. he couldn't stop crying. He just couldn't. He slowly sat back up and looked at Izumo. "Izumo...I-I...I'm scared..."

Izumo lifted his eyes up to glance at Naruto. The poor boy was shaking, and crying, and hiccuping...This was insane. How could he let this happen!? He took a deep breath in, and stopped the jutsu.

Naruto gasped. "Wh-what did you do!!"

Izumo just sat there, wipping the tears off his face. He was pathetic. "Naruto..." His voice was dry and shaky.

Naruto stared at his sensei, waiting for words to come out of the man's mouth.

"I..I c-can't...do this..." He sat there knees clutched tight to his chest. "I...I think that I just made a h-horrible mistake...I-I didn't have all the i-information I-I needed...I...I..." He didn't know what else to say, or do anymore. He couldn't bare it. "N-Naruto!! SAY SOMETHING!!" The man screamed, and waited for an answer. But it didn't come. Naruto seemed frozen.

All Izumo could hear was his heavy breathing. "Naruto..."

The boy unfroze and looked up at Izumo. "Wh...what...?"


	9. Arigatou Kyuubi

Blooming Flowers

Chapter 9: Arigatou, Kyuubi

By: Ashuri-Chan

© Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto, Hinata, and Izumo)

Rated: T for slight language, violence, and blood.

"I..I c-can't...do this..." He sat there knees clutched tight to his chest. "I...I think that I just made a h-horrible mistake...I-I didn't have all the i-information I-I needed...I...I..." He didn't know what else to say, or do anymore. He couldn't bare it. "N-Naruto!! SAY SOMETHING!!" The man screamed, and waited for an answer. But it didn't come. Naruto seemed frozen.

All Izumo could hear was his heavy breathing. "Naruto..."

The boy unfroze and looked up at Izumo. "Wh...what...?"

--

Izumo look up at Naruto, ashamed of himself. He then found himself sweating, more than he ever had before. His eyes were wide, and it felt as though he couldn't breath. He was staring into the eyes of the nine-tailed demon, the Kyuubi.

"N-N-Naru...Naruto...y-your ch-chakara...it's changed c-color. Is th-this the..." Before he could finish his studdering Naruto broke in.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN A MISTAKE!! ARE YOU GOING TO GIVE UP!!" The boy's voice was deep and vicious, it sounded more like two voices than one. The whiskers on his cheeks began to widen.

Izumo closed his eyes and tried to run everything through his head. "N-Naruto...you've g-got to control yourself..." Izumo tried to stand up but he couldn't, due to a clawed hand on his head. The man's eyes wandered up the arm to see Naruto's face. The anger seemed to be going away, but the sadness was deepening.

"Please...let me help." Naruto begged.

"Wh...what do you..?"

"Continue the healing jutsu...now." The whisker-like stripes on his cheeks shrunk back to normal size.

Izumo couldn't thikn anymore. He didn't understand. He couldn't deal with this...he couldn't deal with himself. _'Naruto...' _He whispered as he obeyed his student and put his hands, one over the other, above Hinata's wound. Naruto knelt down next to her and took a deep breath in.

_'His chakara is still red...what is he planning?' _He watched as Naruto began to lift his hands, and place them onto his own. _'What is he...?' _

"NOW!!" Naruto shot a piercing look at Izumo, giving him the hint to start the jutsu. So he did. The green light came out of Izumo's hand once more, and spun into Hinata's left shoulder.

_'This is the same as before...' _He was about to cancel the jutsu, untill something weird happened. Suddenly, Naruto pushed a massive amount of chakara into his hands, and it went through Izumo's, changing the color of the light. As the green color changed to red, the size grew, and it forced itself into the hole in Hinata's shoulder. Naruto let out a scream, as he continued pouring chakara into the wound. Then, he was pushed back. A light filled the room, as Naruto and Izumo hit the wall. When Naruto opened his eyes, the light was gone.

He leaped up and hurried over to his friend's side. "Hinata!" He looked down at the wound, to see that the skin was back together, and all that was left, was lots of blood, scrapes, and horrible bruises. Just now, finally after he had settled down a bit, had he noticed that Izumo had taken her jacket off. He had been to worried before to notice. Naruto blushed a little as he looked out how...nice she looked...and pretty.

He put his hand under her head, and placed it on his lap, like he had always done before on previous missions. With her head in his lap, he just gazed at her face. He didn't notice Izumo stand up and walk over to him. "...Is she...okay now..?" He asked, bending down to sit next to Naruto.

"Hm?" He quickly looked up at his sensei. "Oh...well, I guess. The hole...it's gone."

"That was a retorticle question, Naruto." Izumo smiled, as he realized that Hinata would be just fine.

"A what?" He asked, without lifting his head from it's position.

Izumo chuckled a little at the boy's stupidity. "Hinata will be just fine, thanks to you." He smiled as his student's head shot up.

"A-are you sure!?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes." He wiped the tears from his eyes as he stood up. "Well, I'm gonna leave to attend to this house. It seriously needs some dusting." He turned to walk into the kitchen. "Come get me when she wakes up." Another smile appeared on his face as he left the room.

The boy gazed at the ceiling for a quick moment. _'Thanks...demon fox, for your power.' _

Naruto sat there, with Hinata in his lap for over an hour, only looking at her. Old memories continued to come back into his head. Old missions, and the good times. He wondered what would happen over these next two and a half years. He broke out of his daydreams when he heard a soft noise. He looked down at Hinata to see her head turn. The girl's eye's fluttered, before she fully opened them, to see Naruto's face. Her eyes widened as her face turned bright red. "Naruto-kun..." She wispered as she tried to sit up, to get herself out of this embarrasing situation. But when she tried, she couldn't. She felt very, very weak. All che could do was keep her head on _his _lap.

"Hinata...?" Naruto wispered kind of loudly, lowering his head a bit to make sure that she could hear his words.

"Y-yes?" Hinata quietly asked. She then found herself being lifted off of Naruto's lap, by Naruto. He sat her up on her knees, keeping his hands on her shoulders.

"Thank God, that you're okay." Naruto said.

Hinata's eyes widened once again, as she saw tears fall from her love's eyes. She also realized that he was shaking. But he had a sincere smile on his face, not the cute goofy one he always wore. His cerulean blue eyes stared into her own, making her blush darken.

"N-Naru.." She couldn't finish her question, because suddenly, Naruto had pulled her into a very gentle hug. But he held her tight, as to never let her go. She could feel her right shoulder getting wet, and she found that it was the tears that Naruto was crying. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. All she could manage to say was, "Wh-what...happened?"

Naruto said something interesting, he said something that normally wouldn't be like him to say, but, he said it anyways. "You're alive, and that's all that matters." He smiled as he stood up and offered the girl a hand.

Hinata didn't know what was going on, she couldn't remember what had happened, and she wasn't sure that she wanted too. All she knew, was that Naruto had been very concerned about her. _'W-was he th-that worried a-about m-me?'_ She blushed as she bravely took the boy's hand, and tried to stand up. When she did, a deep pain in her shoulder struck her, and before she could fall, Naruto caught her, and pulled her body up against his.

"Woah! Are you okay?" Naruto asked, looking down at the blushing girl.

"Y-y-yes...th-thank you...N-Naruto-kun." Hinata wanted to move, but she knew that she couldn't.

"Come on." Naruto smiled. "I wanna talk to you." He put one arm under Hinata's knees, the other around her good shoulder, and carried her bridal-style to the couch on the side of the room.

_'N-Naruto-kun has b-been getting v-very c-close t-to me...' _Her blush remained on her face, along with her small, cute smile. He placed her down, and took a seat next to her.

"Hey, are you really okay? You're very red..." He began to reach for her forehead when she quickly pulled her arms up infront of her face.

"I-I'm f-fine! R-really, N-Naruto-kun."

"Okay, anyways..." He looked up at the ceiling. "Back there..." He faded off as his glance was directed towards the ground.

"Wh-what...is it?" She looked at him with concern.

"You...saved me...?" He turned to look directly into her eyes.

Hinata blushed and then moved her eyes to break the connection between them. "I...y-yes..." She softly muttered. She glanced back at Naruto to see his expressionless face.

"Wh...why? Why did you put yourself in danger for me? You could have died! I was worried about you!! I--" The confused boy was cut off by a soft voice.

"I...didn't w-want you to be hurt...N-Naruto-kun..." She tried her best not to studder, but she couldn't help it.

"You didn't?" He asked dumbly.

"Of c-course not!" She spoke a little louder than usually to make sure that he had heard her. "I...I..." Hinata couldn't find the right words. "I...didn't w-want my f-friend to be h-hurt...s-so I..." She faded off, not sure if what she said was a bit too quere or not. She wanted to faint so badly, but she had to hold it back.

"You got stabbed by that crazy man in order to protect..._me_?" Naruto still looked slightly confused, but he tried not to show it.

"Y-yes...N-Naruto-kun."

Hinata gasped as Naruto reached over and hugged her again. A massive blush appeared on her face as he wrapped his arms gently around her body. _'W-why is he...h-hugging m-me...again!?' _She was trying to figure out if she should return the hug or not, but by then, he had already pulled back.

"...Thank you...Hinata." He smiled and offered his hand out for the girl. "Come on, we have to go tell Izumo that you're okay. We were very worried about you." Naruto said, continuing to smile.

It was hard, but Hinata managed to answer. "O-Okay..." The girl was still injured, and in shock from being hugged twice by Naruto._ 'He seems so m-much more...c-caring...than usual...' _She thought as she forced herself to take his hand.

When he pulled her up, he grabbed her other hand, to make sure that she didn't fall. Then, he pulled her close to him. And right at that very moment, Izumo walked into the room.

"Okay kid," He said, while yawning with his eyes closed. "I'll watch Hinata now, it's time to go to bed..." He opened his eyes, and before they could move, Izumo's jaw dropped like a dead fish, and he screamed "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!"


End file.
